Reality Note
by BiiaH KeehL
Summary: Um verdadeiro BBB com Death Note \o/ E vocês votam para sair \o/


Reality Note

FIC nosense \o/ de Death Note com a minha pessoa nas participações u.u

E também, é como se fosse um reality show (Orly) vocês votam para sair /o/

Biiah : Seguinte vocês foram seqüestrados e são forçados a participarem de um reality show ou eu decepo a cabeça de todos vocês! ^^

Near: Que poha é essa aqui? Com que caralhos eu vim para cá?

Todos : O.O

Near: Que é? Vocês xingam toda hora!

L : Mas não é algo muito normal ver você xingando Near

Mello : Pelo fato dele ser um anormal...

Biiah : Sim e eu aqui ignorada né?

Matt : É 8D

Biiah : Xatos --' Enfim eu dei um remedinho pra vocês e vocês desmaiaram /o/ aí, vocês vão ter que participar de um Reality show /o/ !

Todos : O que? E se nós recusarmos?

Biiah : Ai eu mato vocês :D

Misa : Mas você não pode me matar por que eu tenho o Dea –sendo calada pelo Raito-

Raito : Shh !

Biiah : Eu confisquei o caderno de ambos u.u . E agora vocês vão comigo para a casa onde vocês serão presos :D ... Digo participarem do Reality

L : Que caderno vocês estariam falando?

Biiah : Ah é o caderno que eles usam pra ma –calada pelo Raito- eii!

Raito : Fica quietinha ai ta!

Biiah : Tira as mão ai ô I'm a gay u.u

Misa : Ei! Não chame meu Raitinho disso não sua loira morena ò.ó !

Mikami : Kami O¬O

Grilinho : cri cri

Biiah : Por que foi que eu capturei os personagens malucos também?

Raito : Quem esta aqui?

Biiah : L, Raito /o/, Misa, Mello, Near, Matt, Gevanni, BB, Watari, Takada, Ryuuku, Remu, Shidoh, Matsuda, MIkome... e se eu der a louca eu coloco um personagem que eu lembrar mais tarde no meio /o/

L : O BB ta aqui?

BB : o/ L *-*

L : BB *-*

Biiah : Lembrando a casa tem câmeras u.u

Mello&Near&Matt&L&BB&Raito&Misa&Takada : O QUÊ ?

Biiah : u.u isso mesmo \o/

Mello&Near&Matt&L&BB&Raito&Misa&Takada AFF!

Biiah : E viva a yaoi e yuri u.u

Mello : Nunca vou participar disso! –procura a arma-

Biiah : procurando isso? – da um tiro para cima - Eu confisquei todas as coisas que vocês poderiam usar para matar, machucar, torturar de todas as formas, e também guardei seus brinquedinhos estranhos com formatos obscenos viu Near! /o/

Near : -Vermelho- Er... Que brinquedinhos?

Mello : ... Que brinquedinhos:D –se aproxima do Near-

Matt : São aqueles que eu te dei Near?

L : Matt, você esta dando que tipo de brinquedos para o Near?

Misa : Eu amo o - Pula no Raito-

Takada : Solta ele sua vaca! –Pula junto-

Biiah : YURI /O/

Matt : Alguém disse Yuri?

Biiah : o/

Matt: Onde?

Biiah o→

Matt : -Pula junto-

Biiah : Eu vivo dizendo que esse mangá é uma suruba gay \o/

Mello : Quem é gay aqui?

Biiah : Você e axo que todo mundo aqui '-'

Mello : Cale a boca!

Biiah : E se eu não calar você vai fazer o que?

Mello : Eu acabo com a sua vida!

Biiah : Desculpe Mello, mas mães adolescentes não é uma coisa legaul hoje em dia -viajando-

Mello : Ahm?

Biiah : Nada esquece! Agora entrem na bosta do carro senão eu decapito (isso existe?) a cabeça de vocês .

Ryuuku : Como você me decapitara?

Biiah : Morra ¬¬ Entrem logo ò.ó agora estressei ò.ó

L : O estresse é uma coisa que não faz bem a saúde e causa muitas rugas.

Biiah : L... Eu não consigo mandar você para a porra que pariu u.u

Matt : -saindo da suruba- Sim e esse negócio rola ou não rola?

Biiah : Entrem logo no caraliu ao lado e pronto ok? Se não eu mando chamar o meu produtor (?).

Near : -o/-

Biiah : Pode falar Near ¬¬'

Near : Er... Você tem um produtor?

Biiah : Eu acho que eu tenho '-'.

Produtor : Yo o/

Biiah : Véii eu tenho um produtor! -desmaia-

Mello : -cutuca- Será que ela morreu?

Biiah : -beija o Mello- Ahh! Consegui eu sou demais! –levanta-

Mello : Eca! –limpa a boca-

Biiah : Gay u.u

Mello : Não sou gay desgraça ò.ó

Matt : É sim u.u

Mello : Cala boca desgraça!

Biiah : 1x0 para mim /o/o/o/

Misa : Aii eu estou toda machucada por causa daquela vaca –aponta para Takada-

Takada : Vaca é sua ... –leva tapa-

Biiah : Não fala assim da minha amiga não ò.ó –abraça a Misa- Só eu e o L pode tocar nela!

Misa : Mas a Misa-Misa é só do Raito! Kya!

Biiah : Quem quer ganhar um dinheirão? Quem quer dinheiro? ( é isso que ver Silvio santos faz '-')

Todos : Eoooo!

Biiah : Então entrem naquela budega e pronto :D

Todos : -entram correndo-

Biiah : Foi fácil '-' –entra juntos- Ebaaaa muvuca!!!

**N/A /o/o/o/ to entusiasmada com o prólogo :D**

**O primeiro capitulo com eles na casa sairá logo /o/ eu espero '-'**

**Gente hoje eu to entusiasmada por que é dia do amigo '-' e eu recebi um monte de recadinhos fofos /o/ [/levatiro**

**Então se quiserem continuação reviews ^^**

**Beijinhos da Mellinha ~**


End file.
